Poor Unfortunate Souls
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: A Warrior desires his Princess. A Queen desires her heir. A King desires a former royal's disgraced consent for all. M for brief lemon.


**AN: Those who voted for M Rated asked for this... So, here we go! Happy Nightmare Night! Song used: "Poor Unfortunate Souls."**

* * *

"Make love to me..."

The sudden, whispered request startled the human whirling his neck to the human Princess having suddenly emerged into their room, a silk, tight purple gown shielding most of the new delectable skin from view. Stardust inhaled softly, brain taking a moment to process the sudden words of a young, breathtaking woman who would otherwise be meek and shy regarding such intimate matters.

"I'm... I'm sorry...?"

Twilight Sparkle, typically full lavender equine but now with the full human colour of skin, with those perfect sparkling violet eyes and flowing long shades of hair, approached her beloved standing up from his seat, meeting her halfway before the foot of the bed. Tender finger tracing up and down the buttons of his pale blue shirt, a sly but affectionate smile playing across those entrancing feminine lips...

"You heard me, my Warrior." Purple met hazel, with Stardust finding his glasses removed in a heartbeat. He couldn't recall who took them off. "I think we've waited too long for this..."

Maybe... Maybe becoming human again thanks to that doofus Celestia wasn't a bad thing after all. Stardust gulped, unable to stop his human eyes wandering up and down the new curved form reserved, evidently, for _him._

But at least he managed a wry grin. "This is... Shocking, to say the least, love... You were shy about it in the honeymoon."

"We all learn from our mistakes, my love." Something about that tone, that look in her eyes, the movements of the smile's corners. They were all getting on Jack's good nerves and causing his shudder. But the Princess simply pushed on, a warm hand toying with the cheek of his beard. "I want a child, born from our love... A strong, beautiful child that only we can create..."

His shirt vanished before knowing it too...

"I wish your divine human form to ravish my own..."

Then the pants...

"Our passions screaming to the heavens..."

Then socks...

"Until our love prevents us from moving another muscle..."

Boxers...

Stardust shuddered, melting deep into the warmth of the delicate, beautiful hands and entrancing gaze of his Princess, nose pressed to nose with half-lidded eyes together. The whisper only sealed the deal for him, "And the seed of our love will grow into something... _Majestic..."_

The gown slid to the feet in a second, and Stardust found himself laid atop the warm, king-sized bed, kissing and groping in wonderful passion. Eyes shut contently as the Goddess making love to him had everything in her control.

Oh yes, she certainly did...

"I... Love you... Twilight..."

The reassuring and sly whisper did wonders for his ears and flipping heart. "And I you, my King..."

The meat plunged into tight, wonderful walls...

* * *

Not bad, for a human.

Such vivid imaginations their kind has, especially regarding the acts of intimacy. The prospect of mating is a far greater, more imperative motivation for the apes than it was for ponies. It was quite intriguing.

But absolutely revolting, nonetheless.

The job was finished, though, as a pleasured and satisfied Nightmare Moon left the groaning gold Earth Pony in her bed to rest, a rather pleased smirk on her darkened muzzle. What a fantasy that human-turned-stallion lived in, aided by her all-powerful magic of course.

It has been... What, three years since that human unwittingly assisted her in destroying the Elements of Harmony and casting complete, pure night over the lands? Time certainly flies when one enjoys the fruit of their labour.

And speaking of fruits.

Nightmare turned to regard her side and glowing mark, her smirking becoming a malicious grin. Yes, a strong child they shall make. Their fierce passion and ambitions perfect for the heir the alicorn desired. Let Stardust continued his neverending dream of another life; a perfect world with his beloved lavender pony.

Nightmare Moon had what she wanted. And her pleased chuckles brought unnerved shudders from guards atop the restored castle to the starving equines in the dungeons below.

* * *

"Why so gloom, your Highness?"

The former Princess lifted her weary pale head, glaring unimpressed and defiant towards the dark, gold stallion approaching across the dusty moonrock, his own present smirk of humoured maliciousness.

"Depressed that you're a sore loser, or reminded that it's your entire fault?" Celestia looked away, confirming the latter. The gold alicorn clicked his tongue, shaking his head in mock-disapproval. "Mistakes are to be learned, your Highness... As I'm sure you'll have plenty to learn about your next... Oh nine-hundred and seven years left on this rock."

"Why are you here...?" The previous, tall voice a solemn whisper.

The pony, the stallion, loomed closer, blazing golden eyes gleaming. "You know what I want."

Teeth bared, Celestia glaring back heatedly with pink full orbs... Before softening in weary contemplation. "Do you honestly think you can stop my dear sister...?"

"'Think' is the wrong word here, Celestia. You KNOW I can." The tall dark yellow stallion tilted his head, grinning with malicious irony. "Even now, she believes I am but her mere trophy husband, subservient and always in the bed. Amazing what willpower can achieve." A deep, more gentle inhale. "You, of course, know the price I am asking, in exchanging for giving her her just desserts."

"My own student-"

"As my partner. My Queen. There is no other mare simply worthy." The golden villain shrugged matter-of-factly. "She would be well cared for, as would the entire world you failed to save."

"And the deed to my kingdom." Celestia bit out scathingly, a shocking attitude for her regular posture. What three years of isolation on the moon can do to a mare. "I told you, unless Twilight herself agrees to your offer, we have nothing to say-"

Somehow, space became a lot darker. The slithers of ominous music in the air as the grin on his face cut the previous royal off.

 _"And it so happens that your student signed a contract."_

Celestia took one sweeping gaze over the inked document magically presented before her. "No...!"

 _"She even drew a little star above the 'i.'"_ Evidently revelling in the Princess' despair, the tall alicorn walked around her disposition, smirking with humoured disdain while continuing his number. _"Is it binding? Goodness yes. Unbreakable, unless..."_ Pausing behind, a thrown look over his equine shoulder. _"There IS a little something, we could try..."_

"...Go on..."

"Yes..." Proceeding his snake-like walk around the distressed but awfully resigned Princess.

 _"Perhaps we could arrange a sort of consent._

 _Maybe give your blessings to our ascent."_

Another, fresh but unsigned, opened scroll before the wary Princess, detailing all that was needed to give that stallion circling her slyly what he desired.

 _"Sign the scroll and set them free._

 _Or else pure night with she._

 _And all will suffer under the crescent..."_

A faint chuckle. "The poor natives of the land starved and without comfort by the dying crops and no salvation for them to have!" He paused once no answer was given. "Well... I'm waiting?"

"It's not Equestria you care for... It's my student!" _My daughter!_

The villain was unphased. "Which would you rather be; the reluctant royal, or the last real hope your people will have...?"

The answer merely came in five seconds with the sign of ink. And his voice raised to the darkened glinting stars, barely peeking through.

"FINALLY! EQUESTRIA BELONGS TO ME!"

The next verse brought more life to his formerly tender, accented voice, unable to conceal his wide grin of triumph also growing in tone and posture.

 _"And now you poor unfortunate soul!_

 _Time's up! You're through!_

 _Now the power of the balance has been once again made whole!_

 _All the magic of my Twilight and the world in my control!_

 _Or the dark remained forever,_

 _And the lands would take their toll...!"_

"I hope you don't mind sharing the moon with your dear sibling!" Gone in a flash of darkened gold light, Nightmare Dust's cry of roaring success echoing across the lands that even sent a shiver down the mare's villainous spine.

 _"POOR. UN. FORTUNATE SOULSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_


End file.
